Broadcast television providers, some examples of which are cable systems, satellite systems and over the air broadcast providers provide content such as a show as a single selection at a certain time in a certain channel. Viewers have used video cassette recorders (VCRs) and digital video recorders (DVRs) such as personal video recorders (PVRs) to record individual shows that appeal to their specific tastes from the smorgasbord of available shows.
Custom television refers to providing a viewer with channels defined for the viewer based on the viewer's personal preferences and/or the tastes of viewers sharing similar demographics with the viewer. A custom channel can include multiple content selections at the same time from which a viewer can choose. It is desirable that the arrangement of recorded and broadcast content selections within a custom channel can be used to ease a viewer's search for desired content and to present selections in a manner consistent with the viewer's preferences.